lps_ichorfandomcom-20200214-history
Azriel Grey
Azriel Grey isn't your typical young adult. Sure he seems that way. He's rebellious, he's dilligent about his schoolwork, loves his family and step family, and enjoys hanging out with friends. But inside, he suffers from Wendigo Psychosis (No, he's not secretly a wendigo!) Which means he has an intense craving for human blood and/or flesh due to his mental disorder. In the basement of his house lies a secret room, hidden from his unsuspecting family. A torture chamber, basically, where he kills and mutilates his enemies. There isn't anything he wouldn't do without blood. He cooks with it, brings it in his water bottle, and even bathes in it! Azriel hangs with his three (Clueless) best friends, Evan Beckett, Marshal Flynn, and Cecily Syber. Biography (WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS!!) Azriel has recently gone to college and has moved back in with his mother to help her cope with his dad's death. Little does she know, he is the one who killed him. Azriel was abused as a child by his dad whenever Evelyn, his sister, step siblings weren't around to see it. He kept his mouth shut for years until he snapped. He says that when he was 16, he cut his hand on a razor blade. His mom always said never to play with them. But he was too curious. Human instinct tells you to put your cut limb in your mouth if its injured. So he did. He became obsessed with the flavor and soon started drinking his own blood. Which is a total lie that Azriel told to cover up the murder of his father. What really happened was he murdered his father at the age of 18. He had enough of his father abusing him and decided to end him. According to the news, his father supposedly went missing. Evelyn assumed that he suddenly left her either because he didn't want to take care of his children and wife anymore, or found someone new to love. Eventually, police found his body at the bottom of a river after 5 years. The corpse of Benjamin Codaine, Azriels father. Azriel had become tired of his own blood, so when his father decided to attack him, he stabbed him. Stored his blood and threw his body over the Sepulcher Wood's bridge in the forest. His mother still thinks he's an innocent little angel. If she knew the truth, she'd send him away to a mental hospital... Back to his college life, he met up with his childhood best friends; Marshall and Evan. In college, he met his first girlfriend, Morgan Hayes. She was popular at highschool and was still very much loved by the students. She came across Azriel and he asked her out. Morgan is a spoiled brat though. She expects him to be her slave. Once he met a different girl that treated him better than Morgan and he fell in love with her. This girl was none other than Cecily Syber, a new student from Dawsonville, Oregon, a few towns down from their current location Eldrich County, Oregon. Dawsonville also happens to be where Azriel was born. The two sat next to each other in class and talked the whole time. On their way out of campus, with Marshal and Evan, two jerks desided to tease him about Cecily; Jeff Smith and Randy Crane. These two were the campus idiots. They trash houses for fun and pick on random people (Because they have nothing better to do with their ignorant lives...). That night, they broke into Azriel's house, hoping to trash it with eggs and toilet paper. Azriel knocked them both out, took them to the basement, and killed them both. Eventually he killed Morgan. But I don't wanna give away too much... Watch the seires to find out... Behind the scenes Barely any behind the scenes XD. Only thing so far is that Azriel is played by an LPS named Mordecai. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}